There is known an imaging device that outputs first image data obtained by receiving light of a first wavelength band and capturing an image, and outputs second image data obtained by receiving light of a second wavelength band and capturing an image (refer to PTLs 1 to 3). For example, the first wavelength band is a visible range and the second wavelength band is an infrared range. Such an imaging device includes a light receiving unit in which a plurality of pixels is arranged in an array. Each pixel includes a first light receiving element for receiving light of the first wavelength band and a second light receiving element for receiving light of the second wavelength band. The first light receiving element and the second light receiving element are each provided with an optical filter for selectively transmitting light of a wavelength band to be received.
Such an imaging device has the following applications. By capturing an image of a skin of a human to simultaneously obtain visible range image data and infrared range image data, and obtaining a difference between both of the image data, invisible flecks or wrinkles of the skin can be found. By capturing an image of an intersection scenery to simultaneously obtain visible range image data and infrared range image data, while a color of a signal can be identified based on the visible range image data, a pedestrian, an obstacle, or the like can be detected based on the infrared range image data.
By capturing an image of a scenery including a distant view to simultaneously obtain visible range image data and infrared range image data, and adding the edge components of the infrared range image data to the visible range image data, a distant view image can be sharpened. By obtaining infrared range image data in a dark place, and performing automatic focusing, in-focus visible light image data can be obtained. In addition, by simultaneously obtaining visible range image data and infrared range image data, a color image including a visible range and an infrared range can be obtained.